Joe's Baby
by hev2
Summary: Joe’s got a child nobody knows about, Darnell’s getting a new job and what is Lily’s secret.
1. Default Chapter

The Handler Joe's Baby by Hev  
  
Summery: Joe's got a child nobody knows about, Darnell's getting a new job and what is Lily's secret. Disclaimer: I don't own anything poor me Author's notes: my first fic ever I can't up date much but will as often as possible I'm busy with my Matrix fic and school work.  
  
Part 1  
  
"I think you'd make a good handler" Joe said to Darnell as they gathered papers from the news stand. "You've got to be joking. Me a handler?" "Yer you were brilliant last time." Joe said just as a man stopped behind him looking at Joe as if he knew him the man then said "it is you Bruno" Joe spun around and looked at the man who was now in front of him Joe recognized the man but couldn't put a name to the face. It must have shown on his face because the man smiled and said "you don't remember me it's Jack. Jack Mainer we did that job together back in 1991 the bank. Do you remember now" Jack said as he and Joe moved away from the news stand out of Darnell's earshot. "Yer Jack man what happened to you after that job?" Joe asked stepping back into the Bruno persona. "The other guys were all getting pinched so I hightailed it out of there you know lay low for a while" Jack said "Yer me too the cops didn't even bring me in for questioning either cos I was living in a tin can eating out of a can not living it up like those idiots" Joe said the first thing that came to mind. "Hey I got a job on and could real use a guy like you" Jack said "Nah I don't know I've got my own team now my own business" Joe said as he pointed over at Darnell who was still stood at the news stand. "Come on man this could get you and your team a lot of work and loads of dough the boss Benny wants the best and that's you man" Jack said trying to get Bruno to do this job with him. "Ok man I'll do it but I want to meet this Benny before Ok" Joe said sounding as paranoid as he could. "Yer here come to that address at 12 tomorrow to meet him" Jack told Joe as he slipped a business card into his hand "Hey is your kid in town" Jack asked. "Lily? Yer she's a main player in my team she always stays with her daddy" Joe told him "Well bring her along we could use her too. Maybe. What she do for you?" Jack asked " I normally get a shop dig underneath and get her to run the place keep up appearances last job she ran the book store we were digging under" Joe said actually using an old case to fill in the stuff he couldn't make up on the spot. "Ok we can defiantly use her, the boss got a book store needs someone to run it. Bring her. I got to go see you tomorrow right" Jack said as he started to walk away. "At 12" Joe said after him.  
  
End of Part 1 


	2. Part 2

(AN don't flame me this is my story I like it I think its good I hope you do too)  
  
Part 2  
  
Joe and Darnell walked into Joe's crowded office talking not even noticing Heather, Marcy and Lily all sat waiting for them. "So what you gonna need for this?" Darnell asked easily slipping into the role of handler again. "I can get you Bruno's last apartment, a car, you still have all your papers" said Darnell as he checked the items off on his fingers "Did I hear something about a daughter?" Darnell finished. "Yer and I've got just the person to play the part" Joe said as he put his hands on Lily's shoulders as she was sat on his desk he dropped his arms as soon as Darnell had seen who he was indicating. "Lily you have got to be joking she's a rookie she can't play a character 24/7" Heather said outraged "Who better to play the daughter than the daughter she'll be a natural" Joe said with a smile towards Lily. "What did you just say" Marcy said from her seat in front of Lily. "You heard me" Joe said with a smirk on his face Lily hid her face in her hands to try to disguise the similar smile on her face. "Lily's your daughter you have to be joking you don't have kids you told us that" Darnell said Darnell's statement earned Joe a slap from Lily. He turned to her and gave her his best innocent look then looked back to Darnell and said "I want us in that apartment by tonight. Ok" he then turned back to Lily and told her "you will be running the book store this Benny has bought to dig from" "Marcy I want you to be available to come in if we need you and Heather I gave Darnell the information for you new case, Darnell you get to play Handler again." Joe said as he opened his office door to let everybody out to get ready for their cases."  
  
Out in the corridor Darnell stopped Lily and pulled her into an empty office after a quick kiss he looked Lily in the eye and said "why didn't you tell me Joe's your dad" Lily looked up at him bit her bottom lip between her teeth then asked "would you feel any different about me if you knew who my family were before we got together?" "No of course not I would just liked to have known that's all I'm your boyfriend you should be able to tell me anything" Darnell said holding Lily's hands in his "Ok you want Lily 101. I'm Joe's only child. My mum left us when I was 6 she just walked out one day and I never saw her again. Since then it's just been me and dad, he's both my dad and my best friend we where always close but mum leaving made us closer and now me working with him has made us even closer." Lily said with a smile on her face Lily kissed Darnell quickly slipping her tongue over his lips then pulled away leaving him wanting more and with a cheeky grin Darnell recognized as very similar to Joe's she said "Don't you have some work to do" "yer, yer got to sort you guys out . You better go get a wardrobe sorted go get packing." Darnell said and kissed Lily on the forehead as she walked out of the office and down the corridor towards the exit.  
  
(AN2 ok what did you think so it's probably not what you thought it was but there you go. Hev) 


End file.
